


Forever in 17 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic)

by freshtilapia



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshtilapia/pseuds/freshtilapia
Summary: (See title.)
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Forever in 17 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic)

  
“Baaaabe? You’ve seen my glasses?” Tobin asks.

Christen smiles… moving it from her head to her eyes.


End file.
